


Mystery in Define

by Pandapaw



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandapaw/pseuds/Pandapaw
Summary: What is forever? What is always?





	

“Asami-san, welcome to The Saint!” a man around early – fifty, dressed in a dark blue kimono extended his hand. 

“My pleasure,” replied the man with golden eyes as he shook the owner’s hand in return.

“I am still new to this venture so feel free to make suggestions, especially from a successful club owner such as your yourself,” chuckled the man. 

“You are too kind with your words. I wouldn’t call the head of the Ichiro’s conglomerate a neophyte when it comes to business,” replied Asami as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. His secretary dutifully took a step forward with a lighter, light the end and quickly resume his position.

The man laughed and patted Asami’s shoulder, “minor details, minor details. Anyways, lets greet a few individuals, shall we?” 

Asami and his two bodyguards followed behind as the head of Ichiro led them further inside the club. As of this time, the place was packed with young people. Ken Ichiro decided to open a club that would cater to young people in the early-twenties and thirties. When he announced his plan, people were curious about his sporadic decision but no one ever question it because in the end the result was well expected; anything the Ichiro dazzles in will perform well. Still, what a tasteless sense of humor that man has. To this day, no one really understood what kind of person Ken Ichiro is. 

As they go further into the club, a double wooden door greeted them with numerous bodyguards who immediately bowed their heads. “Now now, don’t be too stiff,” the man in kimono joking said and waved his hand, the guards quickly resumed their position and open the door for the four men. 

Upon the entrance was a grand ballroom decorated with classical taste and just a touch of contemporary element was added. From left to right the place was filled with the higher ups in society; most current famous actresses and actors, diet members, CEO and chairman of influential companies to name a few. The men presence were quickly being noticed by the audience in the room, as they all know who were the main guests tonight. Eyes were on the man in kimono and three -piece suit and undoubtedly they know those two were the alpha, the ones that hold control of this room tonight. The women couldn’t help but feel excited to be able to be at the same place as Asami, as they’ve heard rumors about him but they rarely see him at social functions. At the same time, it spoke great volume to the person that was able to invite him to an event or any event at all. As the women hesitantly but surely slowly making them way to the men, Ichiro joked, “Aren’t you a popular man, Asami.”

Asami chucked, “Hardly.”  
As the men took a step forward, they were being interrupted by a guard who bowed respectably at Asami and Ichiro before taking a step forward and whisper into Ichiro’s ear; who shook his head lightly and turn toward Asami, “ You’ll have to excuse me, Asami. My presence is needed but feel free to help yourself here or outside if you would like. We have a good crowd tonight. Lets go for a game of poker before you leave.” 

“Fine with me,” Asami pocketed his hands and watched as Ichiro took his leave. A game of poker was just a way to say that the head of Ichiro would like to discuss business and one that usually involves interesting proposals. 

“Souh, Kirishima let us check out the club,” Asami was itching for a drinking. Souh and Kirishima exchanged a knowingly look “Hai sir.”

Asami retraced his footstep and made his way back to the club, taking his time to examine the hall that connects the ballroom to the club. Now that he took a proper look, he couldn’t help but feel that unique element of design that appears again yet not knowing what attributes to it. The music was blasting through the speaker while the lights were dimmed. The man in Armani suit made his way to the bar and took a seat at the end of the counter away from view but at the same time being able to see everything that is happening. Although the club is geared toward the younger crowd, it does not lose its quality of a high standard club. Almost…as there were a few girls trying to strike a conversation with the mysterious man. However, they were blocked by two men in black, who respectably pointed to the dance floor instead, and quickly retreated, knowing the hidden message.

“What do you fancy tonight?” a bartender asked.

“Winkle on the rock,” said Asami as he turned around to be facing a young bartender with blond hair and hazel eyes. 

“You look like you would enjoy an aviation,” the blond smile cheekily. 

“Hm, we will go with your suggestion.”

“Great! An aviation coming right up,” the blond held the shaker and start mixing for the drink. 

“So, what bring you to our club tonight?” the blond asked casually while his hands were still actively shaking. Dressed in a white dress shirt with both sleeves roll up, black pants with an apron tied in front, he was young and good looking. 

“Business,” Asami answered simply. 

“Tough huh? Business way passed business time,” he smiled as he placed the drink on the counter. “Well, enjoy! And let me know if you would like a second.”  
“What do we have here? Asami enjoying the youngster’s taste?” Ichiro was referring to the drink as he made his way to the counter and took the seat next to him. 

Asami was caught by that statement and examined his drink. No doubt, he has always been the “whiskey on the rock” type of guy, occasionally brandy, rarely wine but never cocktail. He scanned his eyes around looking for the source of this change but was slightly disappointed when the blond mob was nowhere to be found. Instead, another man quietly brought the man next to him a drink, undoubtedly the place knows their boss’ favorites just like one would expect at Sion. 

“Occasional change is not bad,” Asami replied coolly while taking a sip of his drink. A little light for his taste but he welcomed the change. 

The man next to him chuckled, “that is rich coming from you. Well, lets leave it at that. Poker shall we?” The man got up with Asami, who looked as impeccably as he did when he first walked in. Asami glanced at the bar one last time before walking along side Ichiro with Kirishima and Souh following suit.


End file.
